


2:21 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gentleman Ghost strolled into the bank for cash.
Kudos: 1





	2:21 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Gentleman Ghost strolled into the bank for cash as Reverend Amos Howell was too full to attack him from his lunch in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
